What is Alexander?
by fantasyfan1764
Summary: Alexander Zamar or Xander to his friends in all appearances was a normal underachieving young guy. However those appearances would be wrong, Xander was not normal, never had been, he was different. How different is hard to say, it's like he could not die.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: This is my first attempt at fan fiction, if you like it I will try to upload regularly. I work weekdays so I should be able to get a chapter out once a week or two. Also my character Xander is OC, not Xander from Buffy, although that is where I chose the name from.**

**This story is set in the Marvel Universe. The first chapter is back story. I have not yet decided which way to take the story yet, make him go to Xavier's school or be a superhero taught by Spiderman or the many other heroes Marvel has. Post a comment which way you'd like this story to go and I'll take it under advisement.**

**I edited this story as i felt was not good enough, hope you all enjoy it.**

_Chapter One: What is Xander?_

Alexander Zamar or Xander to his friends in all appearances was a normal underachieving young guy, he had a minimum paid job at KFC, a small place to call his own and a string of short term girlfriends.

However those appearances would be wrong, Xander was not normal, never had been, he was different. How different is hard to say, it's like he could not die. At age 14 he had been walking home after being out with friends drinking for first time when he was hit by a car going over 80 miles an hour.

The car was totaled and Xander was thrown clear off the road. He was in the bushes to the side in lots of pain, near death, blood flowing everywhere from various deep wounds and broken bones. He was going to die, he knew it but then suddenly a flash of light and he was ok again and in his bed drenched in sweat.

He slept a long sleep, at least 12 hours. When he awoke he immediately checked his body out and saw no evidence that what had happened was real, just a very vivid dream he thought. He could not remember getting home but he was quite drunk, doing tequila shots really does that to yourself.

He assumed he must have gotten home safely then just had a nightmare, he kept those thoughts until he heard his mum scream in the other room, he quickly jumped out of bed and rushed out of his bed and his room to her, a thing he should not have been able to do as he should have been very hung-over and any movement should have rendered him viciously ill but today he did not feel ill at all, a thought only in his head a moment as he rushed to his mum.

He found her in kitchen holding the phone crying, when she saw him she hung up and ran over to him. He hugged her tightly as she cried on his shoulder and he asked what wrong. She told him, that there had been a bad road accident and a boy matching his description had been witnessed being hit and thrown and police could not find the body and none of his friends knew what happened to him or if he got home at all so she immediately thought the worst.

After calming her down and ringing his mothers friends to come console her, he sat on couch with her and thought that the dream must not have been a dream, but then what could it and he be, why did he survive, what was that flash and many other deep thoughts.

That night as he lay in bed he could not stop thinking. He did not know what he was, perhaps maybe a radioactive bug had bitten him somehow and given him powers but if there had been radiactive bugs or such then others would have been infected too. Maybe he was magical being but that didn't seem right, his family was too boring, his dad an office worker and his mum a stay at home mum/wife who works part time at the corner store. Or maybe something crazy like an alien or god forbid an government experiment, all he knew was he could not die. His final thought before he slept was maybe he was a mutant like ones he saw on the news or any others he had heard about. There had been a few mutants in his town before, some even from his school, normal one minute then totally different the next but they all quickly left for one reason or another.

Last year his mate Phillip or Phil to his friends from grade one had been normal one day then he stopped coming to school, Phils parents called the school to tell them he was ill but he didn't really believe it as Phil was always in great health.

Xander had been worried and had gone to see him after a week of Phil being "ill". He sneaked around to Philips window and peered in to see if he in, what he saw surprised him, sure enough Phil was there playing video games and looking ill, ill would not be the right word though, Xander did not know any illness that could turn a boy red and give him little horns.

To his regret he let out a girlish scream which alerted everyone in the house and maybe a few houses down too, as his voice had not broken yet his scream was quite high pitched still, that he was there and had seen Phil. He ran before anyone could run out to him but not before he could see the look of sadness oh his best friends face as he ran away in fright.

He was young and didn't really understand what was happening but he knew Phil and liked him, no way that a little color change and such could really change his best friend. So the next day he faked being ill and walked the few blocks to his mates. He rang the doorbell and waited nervously. A few seconds later he heard shuffling feet and Phils mum Susan came to the door and asked who it was, Xander lied saying he was worried and wanted to see Phil because he had been sick so long.

He could hear her let a breath out in relief, obviously she had been worrying it someone bad, when your boy suddenly goes devily you start getting paranoid. Susan opened the door a smidgen to check that he was alone and quickly ushered him inside locking the door with a new set of locks he doubted were a week old.

As she went to offer him a drink he darted away lying, saying going to the bathroom while really going to Phils room. Susan barely noticed though, she had by then sitten back down on couch watching tv, tumbler in hand and bottle of vodka next to her. She must really be out of her depth as Xander had never seen her drink before or heard about it.

He took his time walking to the room, he was still thinking of ways to apologize when he walked into the door deep in thought. He rubbed his head and knocked again. A tentative "who is there" was asked through the door, "it's just me" Xander replied and asked to come in. Phil unlocked the door and Xander rushed in hugging his friend. That day they spent together talking and checking out the changes in Phil and before they knew it was the time Xanders parents got home. He didn't want to go yet so he rang and told them he staying over.

The next morning he was even closer to Phil then had been before but was still worried how he would live with being a mutant. He visited many more times and helped calm down Phils parents. A month after the mutation first appeared Xander was on his push bike riding from school to Phils when he saw a bald old man being pushed in a wheel chair out of their house by a handsome man in a suit who had the look of power. Xander passed them on the way in and he swore he heard the old man in his head for a second thanking him for being there for Phil when most would not be, especially considering the symbolism of the mutation.

Phil was really excited when he saw him, he told him all about the old man and his offer of a school for mutants and how he was thinking of going. Xander was happy for them but surprised that such a school existed. Sure enough before the week was out Phil and his family were gone and rumors were starting to spread about the family and especially Phillip, that was when Xander first noticed how people really disliked mutants.

That car accident was but one incident in his life, now at the present he is 19 and two more times he had died, once in a mugging he had been shot as he tried to run away before the mugger could get anything from him. The shot had been an accident and scared the mugger off as shooting someone is not something he wanted to get done for. If the mugger had stayed he would have seen the guy slump down on the side of a building, bleeding profusely from his chest wound then suddenly be enveloped in light and disappear.

The last incident was recent and still fresh on his mind, he had been out swimming in the ocean, near a beach, not a tourist beach, a local beach, the place only locals knew about, a place people can fish in peace or for teens to drink in privacy. Xander had been enjoying his nice casual swim when a riptide grabbed him and pulled him out, he fought against it but lost, before he knew it he was many miles away from shore and he was exhausted from fighting the riptide and from trying to stay afloat.

He was not sure that if he died that he'd come back again, he did not know how it worked. What if he died and dying out sea was different, last two times was on land, if he is underwater does that stop the flash, these were the panicked thoughts going through Alexander head.

He eventually succumbed as he was not a strong swimmer and began to sink to the bottom of the ocean, drowning as he went, the flash that saved him was brighter this time, like it needed more energy to pierce the sea. Xander awoke in his bed. Always his bed he woke up in, no matter where he lived, it was always his bed he appeared in, even after they moved when he 15 he appeared in his bed in the new house after being mugged at 17.

Last month when he drowned he appeared in his bed, in his own place, it was like the light knew exactly where to drop him off. Most people would be happy knowing they could not die and use it to their advantage but not Xander, he was scared, he thought people might ostracize him or the government would experiment on him or such as he had heard they experimented on mutants before the "rogue" government agency was stopped by the X-Men. So he kept his head low and tried to make no waves, to everyone he was just Xander, KFC guy and that was how he liked it, safe.

He may not be able to die but he could still be injured though, broken leg and wrist as an kid, broken rib and other as a teen. All his blood work came up normal, his healing normal, even when he was in a car with friend Max and they rolled it over and over and got busted up he healed like a normal human. It was like the light only saved him when he was going to die, he thought he was a goner after the bad roll with Max and was expecting the light to save him over and over again but paramedics rocked up and he was saved by them. He was not as injured as he thought and only spent few weeks in hospital.


End file.
